Diabolik Lovers: The Dragon Bride
by DragonJinchuriki20
Summary: What if instead of Yui going to the Sakamaki house by herself, her younger sister went as well? What if her sister was different and because of that difference, she was abused by the church? Night is Yui's younger sister. At the age of 5, Night's family was killed and that left her all alone until she was taken in by Seiji and the church. They abused her and drove her to the brink
1. Character Info

Name: Yoru "Night" Karyu

Age: 13 years old

Likes: Books, music, sleep, science, the Sakamaki Brothers, animals, White Claw, Black Fang, good anime, grape flavored sweets, swimming, singing, flying, and art.

Dislikes: Perverts, bullies, Yui, Seiji, pedophiles, Yakuza, ignorant people, backstabbers, Reiji, Ayato, Laito being a perv, barbie wannabe bitches, and others that will be named later on.

Looks: Long silver hair, gold dragon eyes, bronze skin, two birthmarks, and has scars all across her back and running the length of her spine.

Race: 1/2 human, 1/2 ?

Personality: Calm, sassy, a bad ass, scary, sarcastic, smart, and will not hesitate to roast your ass into the ground.


	2. Arriving At The Mansion

Hi. My name is Yoru, but everyone calls me Night. I'm 13 years old and have two service dogs, or to be more accurate, wolves. For the past seven years, I've been staying with a local priest and his daughter, but last night that all changed. But enough about that, I'll reveal the rest of that story as well as more of my life before then later on in the story. Oh? You want to know what this story is about? Well, this is the story of how I met my three Alphas.

I am currently sitting in a taxi with my slut of a step-sister, Yui Komori. We are currently headed towards our new home. Apparently we are suppose to live with Shit-head-Seiji's supposed distant relatives. Keh, I call bullshit with that crap. There is no fucking way that the old man has any relatives that I wouldn't know about. As I'm thinking I hear the annoying pop-tart that is my sister say "Hey freak. Why would father send you with me? A freak of nature like you could never amount to anything, so why send you and your sinful mutts as well?" I just turn to her and give my best glare. The two of us continue to glare at each other until the driver interrupts us by saying that we had arrived.

I give one last glare before getting out and grabbing the leashes for White Claw and Black Fang. White Claw is white with intricate black tribal markings and electric blue eyes, while Black Fang is black with complex white tribal markings and blood red eyes. Black Fang is also female and White Claw male.

Now that I was out of the car, I was able to get a good look at where we were going to be living. Huh. Now that I was really looking at it, the place looked really cool. It had a Victorian Era look and feel to it while at the same time, maintained a modern air about it. I then looked up at the sky and noticed that it was about to rain so I started off towards the mansion. As I walked by the fountain, I noticed that it had a statue of a Dark Gargoyle on top and I thought to myself 'Huh. Now that is a creature that not many people know about, much less know what it looks like enough to make a statue out of it.' But I just kept walking to the front doors.

About half-way there, it finally started raining and of course Yui being the little miss drama queen she is, took off without me and ran right up to the door. Once there, she lightly knocked on said door. When no one answered, she went to knock again but the door suddenly opened by itself. By that time I had caught up with Yui and as she was about to go in I grabbed her arm and said "Hold it Pop-tart. I got a bad feeling about this." But what does she do? She goes and shrugs me off before marching right inside. Ugh! That girl is going to be the death of me, I just now it. I then feel as though someone or something is watching me, so I look around when I catch a flash of purple above me. I look up and spot a boy with a teddy bear looking at me while sitting on the railing of a balcony. When he saw that I had located him, he smiled at me and waved. So I gave him a small shy smirk and gave a small wave in return causing him to hide the lower half of his face behind his bear. He then motioned me to go on inside, but before he could leave I gave him a two-fingered salute as thanks.

Upon walking inside, the first thing that I noticed was Pop-tart laying all over some strange guy that was asleep on a lounge chair. Already knowing as to why the two of us were there, I walked over to the two of them right at the boy had pulled Pop-tart under him and was about to bite her. Seeing this, I reached over and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck before yanking him onto the floor. Yui then got up and ran to hide behind me as the boy, whom I've officially dubbed as Tomato-head, glared at me from where I had dropped him. "Oi! How dare you do that to Yours Truly!" As he started shouting at me, I leveled him with my scariest death glare in my arsenal.

The moment he saw the look on my face, he immediately crab-crawled backwards as fast as he could. I would have continued to glare at him till he pissed himself if it weren't for someone interrupting me. "Ayato, what is all the commotion about?" I then turned to see who it was that had spoken. When I laid my eyes on him, the first thing I noticed was that he looked like a cross between Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler and a pigeon. That almost made me laugh, but I managed to regain control of myself before my mask was broken. I then notice that Yui had ran over to the man and was currently begging him to help her. He then asks "Who are you and what are you doing here?" As Yui was about to speak, I interrupted her and answered instead saying "I apologize for my sister barging in on you like that. She tends to be rude like that." The man then said "I understand, but that does not explain as to why you are in here when you were not invited." When he said that, I gave him my most mischievous smirk and said "Ah but I was invited in. By a boy with purple hair and a teddy bear." "Well then. But that still does not explain as to why the two of you are here." Ah! Now that is where things get interesting. "Well, sir. Our old man sent us here to live with you and your brothers while he is away on business. HOWEVER! I personally think that is a load of bull. But I don't think that this is the place to talk about such things." "Agreed. Let us take this to the other room..." The man was interrupted by the sound of barking and the pitter-patter of feet running quickly down the hall. I turned to the two residents that were standing there with perplexed looks upon their faces and said "Pardon me." before turning back to the entrance and calling out "White Claw! Black Fang! Heal!" and both wolves were by my side in the next instant. I then turned to them once more and said that I would explain after introductions. After that the butler-like man requested that our luggage was taken care of before leading us farther into the mansion.


	3. Meeting The Brothers

Upon arriving at what appeared to be a living room of sorts, we were asked to sit down. Yui sat on a love-seat while Ayato chose a fancy chair to her right and I took White Claw and Black Fang to a lounge chair at the back of the room. The Butler-like man then walked to the middle of the room and said "Now. For the sake of formality, let's begin. Why don't the two of you tell us about yourselves and how the both of you came to enter this house." Yui then starts to speak when she's interrupted by an unknown voice. "Hyuhuhuhuhu. Well what do we have here? Could it be that two human girls have decided to pay us a visit?" I looked up at the second floor and noticed that there was a boy that looked very similar to Ayato except for the fact that his hair was a shade darker and he had on a fedora. To me he looked like a total pervert and play boy, so Imma call him Little Perv. Suddenly he disappeared then reappeared behind Yui with the same purple haired boy from earlier and proceeded to lick her cheek. "EEK!" "My, my. You smell so sweet and your skin tastes delicious." The purplette then leaned down saying "Please. Let me have a lick too." and proceeded to lick Yui's ear before saying "You're right. She does taste sweet."

It was at that moment that I decided to speak up and say "Excuse me, but why exactly have only two of the four other inhabitants of this household shown themselves?" This caused Little Perv to nearly fall out of his seat. All four brothers then whipped their heads around so fast that I almost thought that they would end up with whiplash! "Now what have we here? I'd forgotten that there was another little human here. Hyuhuhu. What's your name, Little Shadow?" "My name is Yoru Komori, but you can call me Night, Little Perv." I said while smirking at him. "Alright that's enough, both of you. It's highly inappropriate to behave so impolitely toward a young lady you've only just met." "But why? It's only natural to want to taste something that looks and smells so yummy. Kanato agrees with me." "Yes. I do." The one named Kanato must be the one that invited me inside. Huh, he reminds me of my twin, Yoichi in some ways. I really wish he didn't turn out like he did... My musings were interrupted by Ayato saying "Hey knock it off you guys. Have you forgotten that Yours Truly saw her first? Consequently Yours Truly is going to be her first EVERYTHING." Geez! Egotistical much? Suddenly a rough voice cut through the room saying "Lame. I'm so sick of hearing you call yourself Yours Truly." Ayato then jumps up and shouts "What the hell?! Damn it, Subaru! I know that's you! Come out and show yourself!" "I'm right here." We all turn and I see a boy with white hair and red eyes. "I thought I detected the smell of humans in here, guess I was right. Who are these mortals that dare awaken me from my precious sleep?" I was about to answer him when Yui opens her mouth and asks "H-How did you get in here so quietly?" Suddenly the one known as Subaru smashes his hand into the wall and shouts "You will answer MY QUESTION FIRST!" "Hmph. Do any of you know what's going on here? I must find out why these young women have come here to live with us." As Ayato sits back down, Yui stands up and says "Well I think this is just some misunderstanding so I'll be on my way now, but that freak over there can stay." A the last part, she turns to glare at me which I return with one of my own. "Wait just a minute. I am attempting to get to the bottom of the situation here." Suddenly I feel a pressure on my lap so I look down and see a boy with dark blond hair laying on my lap while listening to music. "Don't you think it would be rather discourteous to leave right now?" "B-But I." Suddenly the man laying his head on me speaks up saying "I wounder it they're the young women that he mentioned the other day?" Ayato then asks "Shu, do you know something about these girls and the reason they are here?" "Maybe." Kanato then says with an annoyed tone "Don't give us this maybe crap! I think we'd all appreciate an explanation." "...It was that guy. He contacted me a couple days ago. He told me that we would be having two guests from the church and that we should treat them with respect." "What?! Are you telling me that Pancake and Apples here are the Perspective Brides?!" "Oh. Is that all this is?" "Oh lets be honest. They're more like sacrifices than brides, really." The man whom I'm guessing is named Shu then said "Oh yeah. He explicitly said that we are not suppose to kill the blond one. And also to watch out for this one's temper." He said the last part while looking at me. This also caused the others to look at me with disbelieving eyes. All I did was smirk at them. "Oh really? If that's the case, then we're going to have a very long relationship with this woman." "It appears there is no misunderstanding at all. So allow us to introduce ourselves."

"That is the eldest son, Shu. My name is Reiji and I am the second son. Next are the triplets: Ayato" "I won't let you get away from me next time, Pancake." "Kanato," "I hope to taste you again very soon" "and Laito." "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Little Bitch, Little Shadow." "The last son is Subaru." "Tch. What a waste of time." Yui then says "I still think this has to be some sort of mistake. Nobody said anything about me being somebody's bride. And besides, the six of you...you're all kind of weird. I think...I need to contact my father." At this, Ayato pulls out Yui's phone and flips it open. "*GASP* That's my cell phone! You give that back to me right now!" "Do you really think that I should?" I shake my head 'No' and Subaru walks up to Ayato and takes said phone before crushing it. "Aw! There there, Little Bitch." I then decide to interrupt the flirting of Laito. "Excuse me, but can you show me the way outside? White Claw and Black Fang need to go." It's at that moment that everyone notices the two strange dogs that are with me.

"Of course. But they will have to stay outside. Subaru! Show Ms. Night outside so that she may walk her dogs." "Tch. What ever, but if they tear up the roses... Anyway, What are those dogs even for?" I could see that everyone was curious as to what they were for. "They're Emotional Support Animals, also known as ESAs. I suffer from high levels of stress and anxiety. I also have a disorder called Asperger's Syndrome. These two are here to help lower my stress and anxiety as to prevent either an emotional meltdown or an anxiety attack. That's all." After my explanation all the boys had a look of understanding. Subaru then walks up and motions for me to follow him.

(time skip)

As we are walking to the back yard, I notice something that I didn't before. "Hey, Subaru?" "Yeah what?" "You and your brothers are vampires, aren't you." It was not a question, but a statement. "How the hell did you find out?!" At this I simply smile at him and say "One of my favorite hobbies is playing extremely hard hidden objects games, so I like to think that I would be able to pick up on the signs. That and I could smell the blood on all of you. Vampires always smell of their victim's blood. Now I don't mind you guys drinking from me, but I want you to ask before hand. Wouldn't want me to freak out and accidentally hurt one of you guys. Just keep Laito far away from me. I don't put up with perverts." By the end of my little speech, we had reached the doors to the back yard when I heard the distinct sound of chains breaking. "Hey, Subaru! I think someone just broke into a room that they weren't suppose to be in. And by someone, I mean Yui. I won't run away. I like you guys." After that Subaru left and I took White Claw and Black Fang out before heading back inside to find my room.


	4. Bonding Time With Shu

Upon entering the music room, I notice that there are only about 12 other people in the class including Shu and one of the four boys that I had noticed earlier. The teacher then walks in right after me and asks me to introduce myself and to give a song to demonstrate where it was I was at in terms of experience. I turned to the class and said "My name is Yoru Komori, but everybody calls me Night. And as for a song, I'll be singing one that I wrote myself. It's called Monochrome Kiss."

 _ **"Monochrome Kiss"**_ **By Amalee**

 _"In black and white no whisper of colour_

 _In monochrome we met each other_

 _I'll put my faith in my pain_

 _In you to keep safe_

 _The autumn wind is so unforgiving_

 _Much like the scars that trace my body_

 _Your icy touch I trust_

 _I feel it's beckoning me_

 _I was melting away and breaking_

 _But then you tenderly saved me from myself_

 _Fate is the game we're playing_

 _And it all starts with the monochrome kiss_

 _Nevertheless I'm searching on_

 _Looking for a single drop of love_

 _I look into your eyes_

 _Eves that never once cried_

 _They tell a tale beyond time_

 _And if I can, I'll seek the end_

 _Shrouded in my pain just as I am_

 _Hiding within the night_

 _Together we'll find it_

 _Under the light of the moon_

 _How many nights have I loved in your wake?_

 _I've come to know_

 _To see your heartache_

 _I need you here with me_

 _Without you I forget to breath_

 _With your gaze I'm captivated_

 _But I am finding it holds no warmth at all_

 _Now all the rules are changing_

 _But I despise how you lie with a kiss_

 _I'm begging please don't leave me alone_

 _Colour in my heart right to my soul_

 _Lulling me to sleep_

 _Lies that I've always believed_

 _So tell a tale in my dreams_

 _I'm so confused I've lost my mind_

 _Whispers soft as I'm closing my eyes_

 _Finding all that is lost_

 _Your smile the cost was_

 _Under the light of the moon_

 _I was melting away and breaking_

 _But then you tenderly saved me from myself_

 _Fate is the game we're playing_

 _And it all starts with a monochrome kiss_

 _Nevertheless, I'm searching on_

 _Looking for a single drop of love_

 _I look into your eyes_

 _Eyes that have never once cried_

 _They tell a tale beyond time_

 _And if I can I'll seek the end_

 _Shrouded in my pain just as I am_

 _Your wish in the dark_

 _Shining in bay like the dawn_

 _A barely new tomorrow_

 _So pay it again_

 _So passionate_

 _A braveless kiss on my lips_

 _Hiding within the night together we'll find it_

 _My final night under the moon"_

Once I had finished the room erupted with applause and I notice that Shu had even taken out his headphones and had both his eyes open with a small smile on his face. All of this attention was causing me to blush in embarrassment as the only attention that I would get back at the church was negative. After the class had settled down, the instructor came up to me and asked "Where did you learn to sing like that?!" Out of the corner of my eye, I see Shu put his phone back in his pocket. I the turn to the teacher and say "I don't know. I've just always been able to sing like that, but the church where I grew up would never let me sing so I'm a bit out of practice." The teacher then turned to the class and said "Kou. Could you come down here and sing something for us as well?" Then that same boy from earlier stood and walked down before turning to me and smiling.

 **(? POV)**

WOW! That was all I could think as the girl named Night sang for the class. I then hear the teacher as me "Kou. Could you come down here and sing something for us as well?" I then stand up and walk down before turning to Night and smiling at her. I then turn back to face the rest of the pathetic humans in the class and say "This is one of my very own songs. Many of you will recognize it if you listen to my music!"

 _ **"The Last of the Real Ones"**_ **By Fallout Boy**

 _"I was just an only child of the universe_

 _And then I found you_

 _And then I found you_

 _You are the sun and I am just the planets_

 _Spinning around you_

 _Spinning around you_

 _You were too good to be true_

 _Gold plated_

 _But what's inside you_

 _But what's inside you_

 _I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you_

 _But not as much as I do_

 _As much as I do, yeah_

 _'Cause you're the last of a dying breed_

 _Write our names in the wet concrete_

 _I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me_

 _I'm here in search of your glory_

 _There's been a million before me_

 _That ultra-kind of love_

 _You never walk away from_

 _You're just the last of the real ones_

 _You're just the last of the real ones_

 _You're just the last of the real ones_

 _(You're just the last of the real ones)_

 _You're just the last of the real ones_

 _(You're just the last of the real ones)_

 _You're just the last of the real ones_

 _I am a collapsing star with tunnel vision_

 _But only for you_

 _But only for you_

 _My head is stripped just like a screw that's been tightened too many times_

 _When I think of you_

 _When I think of you_

 _I will shield you from the waves_

 _If they find you_

 _I will protect you_

 _I will protect you_

 _Just tell me, tell me, tell me, I_

 _I am the only one_

 _Even if it's not true_

 _Even if it's not true, yeah_

 _'Cause you're the last of a dying breed_

 _Write our names in the wet concrete_

 _I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me_

 _I'm here in search of your glory_

 _There's been a million before me_

 _That ultra-kind of love_

 _You never walk away from_

 _You're just the last of the real ones_

 _You're just the last of the real ones_

 _You're just the last of the real ones_

 _(You're just the last of the real ones)_

 _You're just the last of the real ones_

 _(You're just the last of the real ones)_

 _You're just the last of the real ones_

 _I'm here at the beginning of the end_

 _Oh, the end of infinity with you_

 _I'm here at the beginning of the end_

 _Oh, the end of infinity with you_

 _I'm done with having dreams_

 _The thing that I believe_

 _Oh, you drain all the fear from me_

 _I'm done with having dreams_

 _The thing that I believe_

 _You drain the fear from me_

 _'Cause you're the last of a dying breed_

 _Write our names in the wet concrete_

 _I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me_

 _I'm here in search of your glory_

 _There's been a million before me_

 _That ultra-kind of love_

 _You never walk away from_

 _You're just the last of the real ones_

 _You're just the last of the real ones_

 _You're just the last of the real ones_

 _(You're just the last of the real ones)_

 _You're just the last of the real ones_

 _(You're just the last of the real ones)_

 _You're just the last of the real ones"_

(timeskip)

 **(Night's POV)**

Class had just ended and I was about to head off to my least favorite class, Math. I had just finished packing up and was headed towards the door when suddenly I'm being grabbed and next thing I know, I find myself in another music room. Turning around, I come face-to-face with Shu who looks down at me with tired eyes. "You never told us that you could sing or write songs. Play another for me. The others will be here shortly so sing when they get here." "Ok. But I'll need your help for the song that I have in mind. Do you know how to play the violin?" I ask. When he nods, I give him a big smile.

(mini timeskip)

It takes about 30 minutes for the rest of the brothers arrived. In that time, Shu and I talked and I found out some rather interesting information about him. By the time the brothers had arrived, Shu and I were in our positions and had everything set up, seeing as how this would become one of my recordings. When they arrive, Reiji speaks up and asks "Why have you called us here, deadbeat? We have classes that are more important than what ever it is you want to show us." Shu then turns to them and with violin in hand says "Little Miss Punk neglected to reveal some rather interesting information about herself. Apparently she's the one that goes by the name "Amalee" (Not true you guys. Amalee is herself and I am merely someone who enjoys her songs and voice. Please do not press charges.). I had you all come here so that you could listen to her sing." Turning back to me he nods and I click a button for the recording to start.

 _ **"Shatter Me"**_ **By Lindsey Stirling**

 _"I pirouette in the dark_

 _I see the stars through me_

 _Tired mechanical heart_

 _Beats til the song disappears_

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _So cut me from the line_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

 _Shatter me!_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

 _If only the clockworks could speak_

 _I wouldn't be so alone_

 _We burn every magnet and spring_

 _And spiral into the unknown_

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _So cut me from the line_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

 _Shatter me!_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

 _If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_

 _There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

 _I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same_

 _The world is spinning but only in gray_

 _If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_

 _There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

 _I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same_

 _The world is spinning but only in gray_

 _(Only)_

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _So cut me from the line_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

 _Shatter me!_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!"_

By the end of the song, all the brothers are standing there amazed at my voice. I then noticed the presence of four others in the room, one of them being that Kou guy from class. Laito then says "Little Shadow has a very beautiful voice."

(tiny timeskip)

After I sang, all the brothers gave me compliments on my voice then left. Well, all except Shu, he stayed.

After putting away all of the supplies, Shu walked up behind me and wrapped his arm around m waist. Suddenly I'm laying on top of him and his face is nuzzling into the side of my neck. All I can hear from him is the steady rhythm of his breathing, proving to me that he had fallen asleep. My expression grew soft as I felt myself enter my world of nightmares.

 **(Shu's POV)**

I'm woken by the sound of Night whimpering. Looking down I'm shocked to find her crying in her sleep and mumbling things like 'No, don't hurt him' and 'Stop, you're hurting me'. Suddenly her eyes snap open and she bolts upright. Turning to me, she visibly tenses and says "Tell no one of what you just witnessed lest there be blood spilt. Understood?" I simply nodded as I remembered the feeling of terror I witnessed at the entrance. I then asked her "What was your nightmare about? It might be good to let others know what happened." All she says is "It is something from my past. And if you and your brothers want to know about that, then prove to me that you are worthy of my trust." She then gets up and leaves, but not before saying "So far I am considering letting you in and trusting you. Continue as you are now and I will drop my mask and let you in." She then opens the door and leaves me to my rest.


	5. Dinner and Mate Marks

Once school was over, I returned to the limo and noticed that Pop-tart and Tomato were missing. Turning to Reiji I ask "Where's the Pop-tart and Tomato?" Laito and Kanato bust out laughing while Shu and Reiji smirk as Subaru tries to keep from ending up on the floor. "Ayato drank too much of Ms. Komori's blood, thus causing her to feint. I ordered him to take her back home and put her to bed." Now it all made sense. "I see. Thank you for that. I though that if that were to happen, I would be the one to take that useless sister of mine back to her room." "Not a problem." The ride back was spent in a very comfortable silence as I sat listening to "Casanova" by Sickick.

(timeskip ride home)

When we reach the mansion, Reiji turns to me and says "Dinner is in an hour. Go back to your room and get dressed. There will be punishment if you are late." "Of course, Mama Reiji. Just don't expect me to dress up in something that will make me look like an actual girl. I hate dresses and skirts." "Oh and why is that?" "None of your business. But it has to do with something that happened back at the church, now if you will excuse me..." I left it at that. Calling upon my powers over the shadows, I used Shadow Step to get back to my room so that I could change.

I then do my hair in a long braid (a/c Night's hair, when let down, reaches her knees) that reaches the top of my butt. After that, I put on eyeliner and mascara. Once done, I exit my room and follow my nose to the dining room. I had completely forgotten that this outfit showed my Mate Marks.

When I reach the dinning room, I take a seat between Shu and Subaru. I then notice that Yui has yet to arrive. Turning to Reiji, I say "Thank you for the food and I am so sorry that Pop-tart is late. She always does this." Reiji then replies "Your manners are adequate and thank you for letting me know. Also you are welcome, Ms. Night." I give a small smile and tell him "Please just call me Night. I don't really do all the formal crap. It's just how I grew up." Reiji was interrupted when Yui opened the doors and stood there out of breath. She then turned to Reiji and said "Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the way here." "Ms. Komori. Next time you are late, I will take you aside and give you a thorough punishment." "Y-yes sir." She then takes a seat between Ayato and Reiji.

After that little incident, everyone starts eating. I then notice that one of my Marks is showing and that I had forgotten the gloves that I usually wear to cover it back in my room. When I realize this, I give a sigh of desperation that catches the attention of everyone in the room. Yui then opens her fat mouth and exclaims "The freak's markings are showing! What did you do to those gloves that hide such sinful marks from the world?!" This causes everyone to turn and look at my arm. I then let out a grunt of frustration and say "Well, looks like the cat's out of the bag. *sigh* I have three of these Mate Marks." I then turn my arm to reveal one of them.

Someone then grabs my arm and I look over to see that it's Shu. His eyes are wide in surprise and his mouth is open. I then turn to him and say "You have the other side to this, don't you." It wasn't a question. He nods and lets go of my arm before rolling up his sleeve to show his Mark. I give a small smile before turning back to the others and stand up. I then turn around so that the back of my shoulder is revealed to them and I hear Subaru gasp. On the back of my right shoulder was a white rose.

I then turned back so that I was facing the youngest brother and gave him a smile as he stood and turned to show that he had a black rose on the back of his right shoulder after lowering his jacket and moving his shirt so that we could see the Mark there. Now this was certainly interesting. I then say "I have one more that I would like to show just in case that person is here." After saying that, I lifted my shirt and right in the center of my stomach was the third Mate Mark. It was a white wolf over the Yang sign.

None of the brothers moved to show the other half. Because of this I knew that it was none of the four in the room. Putting my shirt back down, I sit back down and say "I would very much like it if I could get to know the two of you more. But I also want the six of you to be able to become closer and to also earn my trust. That is the only way for all of you to learn of my past, but for now I will be switching between Shu and Subaru while sleeping. I will let all of you know now that I do not dream, instead I have nightmares of my past. Please do not take advantage of this as you will immediately lose what trust I have in you now." After my little speech, I go back to my food and tune out everything going on around me.

After everyone had left, I turned to Reiji and ask "What is your favorite type of soup? I would like to make something for everyone." Turning to me he says "I especially like Minestrone Soup." "Thank you. I will make it sometime." I then help gather all the dishes and clean them as well as the table. Once we are done, I leave to find Shu.

When I find him I poke him in the face a couple of times before he tries to grab my hand. Of course I pull back before he can. I then ask "Hey Shu?" "Hmm?" "What's your favorite type of soup?" He turns to me and says "Italian Beef Stew." before going back to sleep. I then move on to find Laito in the music room sitting at a piano. "Hm? What are you doing in here, Little Shadow?" I then say "I wanted to ask everyone what their favorite type of soup was. So what's Yours?" He turns to me and smiles before saying "Tomato Basil Soup with Roasted Garlic and Asiago Cheese." "Alright! Do you happen to know your triplet brothers like?" "Nope. Sorry I really don't, You'll have to ask." "Alright. Thanks anyway!"

Next on my list was Ayato and I found him on his way to Yui's room. I stopped him and asked "Hey Ayato, what's your favorite soup?" "Cheesy Vegetable Chowder. Why?" "I'm making everyone's favorite soup tomorrow night after school. Thanks for being cooperative, Tomato!" I ran off as Ayato shouts "HEY!"

As I'm running from Ayato, I literally bump into Subaru. "Oops! Sorry, man! Oh Subaru! I was just looking for you. What's your favorite soup?" Turning to me, he asks "Why the hell would you want to know that?!" "Because I'm making everyone's favorite soup after school tomorrow, that's why." "I see. Lasagna Soup." "Thanks!" I then stand on my toes and give him a kiss on the cheek before taking off again to find Kanato.

I found Kanato standing outside on his way to a graveyard located behind the rose garden. "Hey Kanato! Um I was wondering what kind of soup you liked. I know you like sweet tings, but I plan on making everyone's favorite soup for dinner tomorrow." Turning to me he says "That's very thoughtful of you. I happen to really enjoy Chicken Pot Pie Soup and Parmesan Drop Biscuits! Thank you for asking and not just assuming that I would like something!" Smiling I say "I really should be getting back, but you are welcome, Kanato. And I'll also make you a Triple Chocolate Cake to share with Teddy after dinner tomorrow! Have a good rest of the night." I then turn and head back to my room to find recipes and get some sleep.


End file.
